Traces Of Dollface and plot
by LovelyLany
Summary: Kisah seorang gadis keturunan ningrat dan sebuah apel yang akan mengubah jalan takdirnya?


**Naruto belong © Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 **Traces of Dollface and Plot © Lany deMusica**

* * *

 **Prolog**

Sebuah gaun indah dan perhiasan cantik selalu menjadi benda yang melekat pada kesehariannya. Memiliki ayah dan adik yang menyayanginya, merupakan hal yang paling membahagiakan bagi dirinya.

Ia bepikir hal itu sudah cukup untuk dirinya, namun semua berubah setelah ia bertemu dengan pemuda itu. Sebuah takdir yang mempertemukan mereka. Iris sapphire sedalam samudra yang mampu memikatnya.

Hingga ia menyadari bahwa kini ada sebuah kebahagian lain yang memhampirinya. Sebuah kebahagian sempurna yang disebut Cinta.

Namun itu hanya sepenggal kisah indahnya sebelum Mahkota dinobatkan padanya. Sebuah Mahkota emas berhias butiran intan yang merebut semua kebahagiannya.

Mahkota yang merubah Ikatan Pesaudaraan menjadi Perselisihan dan merubah Kasih sayang menjadi Benci. Mahkota yang juga merenggut kebebasannya, membuatnya terkurung dalam sangkar emas. Sangkar emas itu adalah istananya. Istana yang menjadi saksi bisu tragedy malam berdarah.

Tak ada hal yang bisa dilakukannya selain berharap. Berharap seseorang datang untuk mengambil mahkotanya dan meletakkannya pada orang yang tepat.

Berharap seseorang itu datang dan mengeluarkannya dari sangkar emas berlumur darah ini. Kini ia hanya Menunggu.. Menunggu seseorang itu datang dan menariknya keluar dari sangkar emas ini.

Sangkar emas yang kini dikuasai oleh seseorang. Seseorang yang kini menjeratnya dengan tali belenggu atas hidupnya..

 **Chapter 1**

 _ **First Meet**_

Gumpalan awan putih berarak, menari beriringan mengikuti arah angin yang berhembus. Dataran hijau membentang luas sejauh mata memandang sampai ke ujung garis cakrawala. Sesosok gadis tengah berlari menembus deretan pohon apel yang tumbuh di sekitar Danau. Kedua tangannya tengah menarik gaun panjang yang menghalangi kakinya untuk melangkah. Ia terus berlari. Membelah rerumputan yang tumbuh tinggi sebatas lututnya. Ia terjatuh dan kembali berlari, sampai berhenti di balik pohon.

Gadis itu mengintip dari balik pohon, mengamati sekitar mengedar mencari sesuatu yang menarik baginya. Selain suara ikan-ikan yang melompat dari dalam air dan burung-burung yang berkicau bersahutan di atas pohon. Gadis itu terlihat tidak menemukan hal menarik tersebut, nampak dari wajah mungilnya yang ditekuk. Ia mulai beringsut dari posisinya, punggungnya bersandar pada pohon kemudian merosot ke bawah. Terduduk di tanah dengan kedua tangan memeluk kedua lututnya yang ditekuk.

Pandangannya menengadah mengamati apel-apel merah yang menggantung di ranting-ranting pohon. Gadis itu mulai beranjak dari duduknya, kemudian pandangannya kembali menengadah ke atas. Tangannya terangkat ke atas kakinya berjinjit, mencoba meraih apel merah di atasnya. Kemudian melompat dan belum sampai. Ia mundur ke belakang dan kembali melompat, mencoba menggapai apel dan masih belum bisa. Gadis itu berhenti sejenak, pandangannya menyapu rerumputan di bawahnya lalu mengambil ranting pohon yang tergeletak di sana. Belum sempat Gadis itu kembali melompat dengan ranting dipegangan tangan yang terangkat ke atas, ia dikejutkan oleh sesosok pemuda yang tengah bertengger di dahan pohon.

Gadis terus menatap pemuda itu. Namun ia merasa ada yang aneh. Kenapa pemuda itu tidak bergerak? apa ia mati? pikir gadis itu namun kemudian ia menggeleng tak setuju dengan pikirannya. Gadis itu mencoba memanjat ke pohon, jemarinya yang mungil menggegam erat batang pohon. Pegangannya melemah, ia terpeleset dan jatuh ke tanah. Gadis itu meringis. Mendesah pasrah dengan tubuhnya yang kecil.

Rasa penasaran membuatnya berpikir. Gadis itu segera berjalan perlahan, ia mulai mendekati danau. Gadis itu beringsut dan berjongkok di tepi danau. Kemudian mengulurkan lengan kanannya, mencelupkan tangannya ke air danau. Dingin itulah yang dirasakannya, kemudian ia mulai menangkup telapak tanganya untuk menampung air tersebut. Dengan cepat ia memercikan air ke arah pemuda yang sedang tertidur. Ia terus mengulanginya sampai pria itu terusik akan kegiatannya. Sang pemuda mulai bergerak, tangannya mengusap wajahnya yang terkena percikan air.

"Sial.. air apa ini? " si pemuda mengumpat kesal karena acara tidur siangnya terganggu.

Si gadis tertawa geli mendengar umpatan pria tersebut. Berbeda dengan si pemuda yang sedikit merinding, mendengar suara cekikikan si gadis.

Pemuda itu memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak. Namun ia menggeleng tak mungkin sosok mengerikan itu muncul di siang hari. Namun suara tawa itu masih jelas terdengar ditelinganya. Lekas saja pria itu mulai merubah posisinya hendak turun. Namun sebuah suara menginterupsinya.

"Tunggu.. jangan turun" pekik suara dari arah belakang tubuhnya.

Pemuda itu mulai menggeser posisinya di atas pohon untuk melihat ke sumber suara. Iris Sapphirenya terperangah, saat melihat seorang gadis yang memakai gaun cantik berwarna biru. Gaun biru itu mengekspos bahu putih mulusnya, dengan potongan rendah yang sejajar dengan lengan gaun itu. 'Cantik' itulah kata yang muncul dibenaknya. Gaun itu mempercantik tampilan sang gadis, walaupun ia tetap cantik mengenakan apapun.

Gadis itu mendekat ke pohon, kemudian ia mendongakkan kepalanya sambil menunjuk sebuah apel diatas pohon.

"Bisakah kau memetik satu apel itu untukku"

Si pemuda menaikkan satu alisnya tanda ia heran, " Kau memerintahku?" ia menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Tentu saja.. kau pikir siapa lagi?" gadis itu mengernyit.

"Maafkan aku nona.. tak ada ada seorangpun yang boleh memerintahku." pemuda itu melipat lengan didadanya, "Lagipula untuk apa aku mengambilkan apel untuk gadis yang mengganggu acara tidur siangku. Mengakulah.. kau kan yang menghujaniku dengan percikan air dingin itu!".

Si gadis terkekeh pelan "Oh.. benarkah? Maafkan aku tuan pemalas. aku tak melihat jika ada orang yang tidur diatas pohon. Aku hanya sedikit bermain air.." kilah si gadis dengan wajah polosnya.

Sang pemuda menggertakkan giginya geram, ia tau gadis ini berbohong. Oh.. kalau saja ia sedikit meminta tolong mungkin ia akan dengan senang hati memetikkan satu apel. emh.. tidak.. bahkan semua apel di pohon ini akan dipetiknya jika gadis itu menginginkannya. Tapi nada bicara gadis itu sungguh tidak sopan. Ini pertemuan pertama mereka. Seharusnya ia bersikap lebih feminim seperti gadis lainnya.

"Halo tuan? Apa kau mendengarku?" Si gadis melambaikan tangannya keatas, tepat pada sudut pandang wajah si pemuda.

Sang pemuda mendengus, ia mulai memetik salah satu apel yang berada didekatnya.

Saat gadis itu melihat pergerakan pemuda itu , dengan cepat ia menghentikannya. "Tidak.. bukan yang itu? tapi yang ini! " ucapnya kembali menunjuk posisi apel yang diinginkannya.

"Heee, Bukankah sama saja." Si pemuda mendengus.

"Tidak.. aku hanya menginginkan yang itu. Tidak mau yang lain" ucapnya sedikit memberengut manja.

Pemuda itu terkekeh, sungguh gadis yang menarik. Kemudian ia pindah posisi ke dahan satunya untuk mengambil apel yang dimaksud sang gadis. Setelah ia mendapatkannya, ia kembali memetik satu apel lagi. Ia pun terjun melompat ke bawah, tepat disamping sang gadis.

Si gadis menahan nafas, kini ia bisa melihat dengan jelas pemuda ini. Pemuda ini tinggi, ia benar-benar terlihat mungil bila berdiri disampingnya. Saat pandangan mereka bertemu, gadis itu terpesona pada iris sapphire pemuda itu. Perlahan pipinya merona, gadis itupun memalingkan tatapannya. Pemuda ini sangat tampan pikir sang gadis.

Sama halnya dengan pemuda itu, ia bisa dengan jelas melihat kecantikan sang gadis. Mata bulan yang indah dihiasi bulu lentik yang membingkai kedua matanya. Dan tidak lupa bibir mungilnya yang mengkilat nampak menggoda.

"Ehem" si pemuda berdeham mencoba mencairkan suasana yang mulai canggung. "Kau menginginkanku atau apel ini, Nona?" Si Pemuda terkekeh, ia menyodorkan apel merah kepada si Gadis.

Si Gadis terkejut, "Maaf." Tangannya meraih apel dari tangan si pemuda. Pipinya bersemu merah. "Kau... Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya si Gadis sebelum menggigit apelnya.

"Aku?" Ucap si pemuda sambil menunjuk dirinya dengan tangan yang masih memegang apel.

Si Gadis mengangguk.

"Aku tidur..." Si Pemuda menggigit apelnya. Ia mulai beringsut dan mengambil duduk di tepi Danau.

"Apa kau selalu tidur di pohon?"

Si Pemuda menoleh ke belakang. Ia tersenyum menatap si Gadis, tangannya menepuk rerumputan di sebelahnya. "Kemarilah."

Si Gadis beranjak dan mengambil posisi duduk di sebelahnya. Menatap si Pemuda sepintas kemudian kembali menggigit apelnya.

Hening beberapa saat. Matahari sudah mulai beranjak dari tempatnya. Langit sudah mulai berubah jingga. Si Gadis masih memakan apelnya, ia duduk dengan posisi kedua kakinya diluruskan. Si pemuda menatap Gadis di sebelahnya yang terlihat lapar. Sesekali senyuman nampak di wajah tan-nya.

Si Gadis menoleh, "Apa kau menginginkan apelku?" Ujar si Gadis.

Si Pemuda tertawa hambar, kemudian menggelengkan kepala. "Siapa namamu?"

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku." Si Gadis mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Si Pemuda kembali tertawa melihat tingkah lucu Gadis di sebelahnya. "Aku bermain bersama kudaku. Ah, dia disana." Sambil menunjuk seekor kuda putih yang yang tertambat di pohon tak jauh dari tempat mereka.

"Apa aku boleh menungganginya?" Ujar si Gadis.

"Apa kau bisa?"

Si Gadis menggeleng, "Tidak."

"Mau mencoba?" Ucap si pemuda menawarkan.

"Aku mau.. Tapi.." Si Gadis menekuk wajahnya. "Aku sudah harus pulang sekarang."

Si Pemuda mendesah pelan, "Baiklah."

Si Gadis mulai beranjak dari duduknya, kemudian merapikan Gaun-nya yang sedikit kusut dan kotor oleh tanah.

"Aku Naruto." Ucap si Pemuda sambil menggaruk kepalanya. Ia tersenyum lebar ke arah si Gadis.

"Baiklah, Naruto. Sampai jumpa." Si Gadis sudah berlari meninggalkan si Pemud, kemudian menghilang di balik pepohonan apel.

Ini bukan kisah seorang yang tertidur setelah memakan apel. Dan pangeran datang untuk membangunkan sang putri. Ini hanya sepenggal kisah kehidupan seorang Putri. Yang mengawali kisah pertemuan kecilnya dengan seorang Pemuda. Buah apel, menjadi perantara awal kisah pertemuan manis itu. Pertemuan yang menjadi takdir mereka. Namun tak ada yang tau. Apa pertemuan itu akan berlanjut atau akan berakhir disini. Karena tak ada yang menjanjikan hari esok. Waktu terus berputar seperti roda kehidupan. Sang Putri-pun akan terus menjalani kehidupannya. Kehidupan yang kadang terasa manis dan juga pahit. Mampukah ia melewatinya..

 **TBC...**

a/n : FF dibuat bersama dengan **Astha deMusica.**

RnR jika ingin kisah berlanjut !

Thank's for reading... ^_^


End file.
